


Niekonwencjonalny Wystrój- TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, John is sensible, M/M, Sherlock can defeat angst with logic, Sherlock is logical
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock robi listę wszystkich rzeczy w jego pokoju, przez które John nie chce tam spać. Lista jest bardzo długa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niekonwencjonalny Wystrój- TŁUMACZENIE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unconventional Decor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171013) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



\- No więc.- stwierdził kilka minut później John.- Idę spać do swojego łóżka.  
Przewrócił się i położył stopy na podłodze, zatrzymując się na chwilę, by przejechać ręką przez włosy.  
Popatrzył ponad ramieniem na Sherlocka, który nadal leżał na kołdrze.  
\- Nie masz nic przeciwko, prawda?  
Sherlock ułożył swoja twarz w pustą obojętność.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Czemu?  
\- Tylko sprawdzam. To tylko grzeczność.- John odepchnął się od łóżka ze znużonym, zadowolonym z siebie westchnięciem i pochylił się, by wyciągnąć swoje ubrania. Sherlock patrzył, jak odchodzi i potem zamknął oczy by lepiej zapamiętać bezmiar pleców Johna, przerwany przez wściekłe czerwone kłębowisko przy ramieniu i smakowitą krzywiznę jego tyłka.

\----

Następnej nocy John z powrotem był w łóżku Sherlocka, ale nie został tam długo.  
Następną noc, po tej, spędzili, ganiając przez pół Londynu podejrzanego, ale następnej- John znowu pojawił się w sypialni Sherlocka- a potem z niej wyszedł.  
Raz- to odizolowany przypadek, dwa razy- to coś podejrzanego. Trzy razy to niemal pewny wzór. John zostawał wystarczająco długo, by skończyły się skutki seksu, ale nie wystarczająco długo, by zaistniało niebezpieczeństwo zaśnięcia.  
Czemu nie chciał spać w pokoju Sherlocka?  
Prywatność? Nie; John mógł być czasami niepotrzebnie konserwatywny (jak na, wprawdzie rozluźnione, standardy Sherlocka) ale ogólnie mówiąc, odkąd czyjeś części ciała znalazły się w otworach ciała kogoś innego, prywatność przestawała być problemem, zwłaszcza ta związana ze spaniem ze sobą.  
Może nie lubił tego pokoju? Sherlock zastanowił się nad tym poważnie. Może było tu zbyt zimno? Albo chodziło o te plakaty z poszukiwanymi, na ścianach? Wypchana kobra? John nie przeszkadzały parafernalia związane ze sprawami w reszcie mieszkania, ale może nie lubił ich w sypialni? John był znany z protestów wobec najdziwniejszych rzeczy. To wymagało dalszego badania.

\----

Pierwsza rzeczą jaka musiał ustalić, to czy obiekcje Johna dotyczyły otoczenia, czy samego działania.  
(Z pewnością John nie miał obiekcji cod od samego Sherlocka? myśl ta spowodowała lekki ból skręcający się i rozkwitający pod żebrami detektywa. Odłożył ją więc na później. Skoncentruje się na jednej hipotezie na raz.)  
To było łatwe do osiągnięcia, przez przyparcie Johna do ściany na schodach i całowania go głośno, a potem, na wpół prowadząc, na wpół siłując się, wciągnięcie go na górę schodów. John nie miał obiekcji. Chichotał w trakcie pocałunków i mówił takie rzeczy, jak:  
\- Niecierpliwy, co?  
Oraz:  
\- Zwolnij, Sherlock, mamy całą noc.  
Ale nie mieli. Cóż, mieli, ale detektyw sprawdzał hipotezy.  
Nonszalancko przepchnął ich obok swego pokoju i wprowadził do sypialni Johna, gdzie John wydał cichy odgłos zaskoczenia.  
\- Jakieś protesty?- wysapał Sherlock.  
\- Nie, tylko... my zwykle nie tutaj.- wymamrotał John, ale pozwolił Sherlockowi pchnąć się na materac. Potem westchnął i obrócił się tak, by leżeć twarzą do detektywa, posłał mu senny uśmiech i zamknął oczy. Sherlock gapił się na ścianę, ponad ramieniem przyjaciela i myślał. John zazwyczaj spał na tej stronie łóżka, zaobserwował obniżenie w sprężynach i wzór na prześcieradle. Sherlock nie miał obiekcji, co do rezydowania w pokoju Johna- jego własny był większy i był już używany jako magazyn i myśl o tym, że będzie mógł składować tam więcej rzeczy była przyjemna- ale był ciekawy. Co było w pokoju Sherlocka, przez co John nie chciał tam spać? Czy to coś, co detektyw mógł zmienić? Albo czy John wolał znajome otoczenie? Wtedy John nagle zadrżał, budząc się, jak człowiek, który nie chciał zasnąć i mrugnął kilka razy.  
\- Sherlock? C’sie dzieje?  
\- Nic.- odparł, ale nagle wypełnił się złymi przeczuciami.  
John nigdy nie zapraszał go do swego pokoju. Mógł, co bardzo prawdopodobne, być zbyt uprzejmym, by go teraz wyprosić. Czy tak mogło być? Czy o to chodziło? Sherlock zdusił gorączkowy cichutki głosik; to nie było pomocne.  
Nie myślał jasno. Usiadł prosto i zdusił chęć by potrząsnąć głowa, jak pies.  
\- Ja tylko... pójdę już teraz.  
John mrugnął.  
\- Jeśli chcesz.- powiedział i Sherlock nie umiał powiedzieć, czy to znaczy „nie musisz iść”, czy „wolałbym, żebyś poszedł, ale jestem zbyt miły, by to powiedzenie wprost”. Sherlock nie był za dobry w tych subtelnych wskazówkach i zrobił się nagle wściekły na Johna- za posługiwaniem się nimi i na siebie- za bycie tak irracjonalnie zirytowanym. Zatem najlepiej wyjść, zanim pogorszy sytuację i zamieni w kłótnię, z czystej urazy; przerzucił nogi na bok łóżka i wyszedł.  
Jego pościel była zimna, kiedy wsunął się w nią i złożył dłonie gapiąc się na sufit. Nie wysnuwał pochopnych wniosków. Potrzebował więcej danych.

\----

Sherlock zrobił listę rzeczy w swoim pokoju, które mogłyby powodować, że John nie chciał tutaj spać. Była bardzo długa. Rzeczy w niej zawarte:  
1) jest za zimno. (Sherlock często zostawiał otwarte okno, bo świeże powietrze wzmacniało i zmuszało do myślenia, ale może przeciętna istota ludzka uważała to za zbyt dużo świeżego powietrza.)  
2) wystrój był nieco zbyt niekonwencjonalny (ściany obklejone plakatami Poszukiwanych i gazetami i wycinkami z magazynów opisujących różne, unikalne i często krwawe zbrodnie. Jedna z kilku z półek na książki była przeznaczona na pozostałości po sprawach, włączywszy w to wypchanego oposa; małą łódeczkę z imieniem Gloria Scott wymalowanym na boku; szpule liny i kilka poskręcanych kawałków metalu; podkowę. Jego podłoga miała tendencje do bycia usianą książkami, narzędziami i różnymi innymi resztkami, skorupami z morza, starymi monetami, i tak dalej- choć ostatnio uprzątnął tam bardzo szeroka ścieżkę, żeby mogli ją przemierzać ludzie całujących się zbyt gwałtownie, by na serio dbać gdzie stawiają stopy.)  
3) łóżko nie jest odpowiednio twarde. (Sherlock preferował średnią twardość, ale John bardziej ubite materace. Może za bardzo. Zbyt twardy materac zmuszał kręgosłup by się wyginał w biodrach i ramionach, prowadząc do dyskomfortu rano, a John spał na boku. Detektyw myślał, że spanie w jego łóżko będzie miało pozytywne skutki dla Johna.)  
4) Sherlock chrapie. (nie chrapał. Kilka razy nagrywał sam siebie podczas spania, by tego dowieść. Jednak był znany z mówienia przez sen, z tego co mógł powiedzieć, wydawało się, że dedukował przez sen. Mógł jedynie zaaprobować sposób, w jaki jego umysł robił najlepszy użytek z czasu.)  
Sherlock wyeliminował możliwość, że John ma alergie na jego pościel (była bawełniana i wyższej jakości, niż Johna) albo się moczy w nocy (z pewnością by to zauważył).  
Był zmuszony z oporem przyznać, że John po prostu może nie chcieć spać w łóżku Sherlocka z jakiegokolwiek powodu, albo jest po prostu przywiązany do znajomego (możliwe, nawet prawdopodobne) albo ma awersje do dzielenia się łóżkiem (ale czemu? I czy Sherlock jest w stanie to zmienić?). Sherlock nawet serio rozważał zadzwonienie do Sary i zapytanie jej, czy zauważyła jakiejś dziwnej skłonności Johna, ale był pewien, że nigdy nie wyszli poza nadmuchiwany materac. Czy Harry by wiedziała? Czy to mógł być nawyk z dzieciństwa? Nie, sprawdzi jedną zmienną na raz. Jeśli rezultaty okażą się nierozstrzygające, to ucieknie się do zewnętrznego śledztwa.  
Toteż, na początek, zatrzasnął okno. John nie zauważył, naturalnie, aż pot ochłódł na ich ciałach, a on podniósł się, by wyjść. Włożył majtki i stanął, mrugając chwile, z rękami na biodrach. Potem zwrócił się do detektywa i powiedział :  
\- Zamknąłeś okno.  
\- Tak.- odparł, zamiast „Oczywiście”. Potem, bo te rzeczy wydawały się zawsze wymagać dalszych wyjaśnień, wyjaśnił:- Był przeciąg.  
\- Jezu. Zaczynałem się zastanawiać czy jesteś pingwinem albo coś. No więc, to miłe; i tak, bałem się, że odmrożę sobie jaja.  
Włożył resztę ubrań i wyszedł.

A zatem nie chodziło o okno, ale Sherlock zostawił je zamknięte i tak, skoro to wydawało się cieszyć Johna. I z pewnością nie chciał, żeby John odmroził sobie jądra.  
Punkt drugi wymagał większych przygotowań. Zatrzasnął drzwi na wypadek (mało prawdopodobny) wtargnięcia Johna i zrobił dużo hałasu, kiedy ostrożnie usuwał kryminalne Who's who. To miało precedens; John nie sprawdzał co się dziej, tak długo jak Sherlock robił odpowiednia ilość hałasu (według Johna, zaczynał się martwic, gdy Sherlock był zbyt cicho, zbyt długo) uprzątnął podłogę, zbierając na kupę niektóre resztki w jeden kąt i wyrzucając resztę. Był nie do końca pewny, co ma zrobić ze sterta łupów i w końcu uznał, że ukryje podejrzane obiekty, które według standardów Johna (o tyle, o ile wiedział Sherlock) obejmowało wszystko z oczami, albo co kiedyś miało oczy.  
John zauważył porządki tak szybko, jak tylko postawił stopę w sypialni detektywa, choć szedł tyłem i Sherlock był niezrozumiale zadowolony z mocy postrzegania Johna. Właściwie, John przerwał pocałunek i zamarł, z obiema rękami pod koszula Sherlocka, by powiedzieć:  
\- Sherlock, posprzątałeś?  
Czy John będzie stwierdzał fakty za każdym razem? Jeśli tak, to szybko stanie się to męczące. Sherlock pocałował ucho Johna i powiedział:  
\- Tak.  
A potem, bo tego oczekiwano;  
\- Za duży bałagan.  
\- O mój Boże. Powinienem kupić los na loterii. Zaznaczyć ten dzień w kalendarzu. Coś.  
Obrócił się i nakrył jego usta swoimi i całowali się z tak gwałtownością, że Sherlock był później troszkę oszołomiony .  
\- Myślę, że to woła o nagrodę.– powiedział John bez tchu, a potem popchnął go na łóżko.  
Później Sherlock stwierdził, że mógłby sprzątać częściej, jeśli to zawsze pociągałoby tak spektakularne rezultaty. Ale niezbyt często, żeby nowość się nie zużyła. Będzie eksperymentował i znajdzie optymalna częstotliwość, z która może sprzątać.  
\- I zdjąłeś wszystko ze ścian.- zaobserwował John kiedy zapinał spodnie.- Prawie nie rozpoznaje tego pokoju, chociaż nie mogę powiedzieć, że chętnie widywałem „Najbardziej Poszukiwanych w Ameryce” gapiących się na mnie.  
\- Czy ci to przeszkadzało?- spytał Sherlock, przeciągając się leniwie. John wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Przywykłem.  
Pochylił się i pocałował go w czoło.  
\- Dobrej nocy.- powiedział i wyszedł.

\----

\- Nie chrapię.- zaanonsował detektyw. Siedział na swoim fotelu, nogi wyciągnął na wprost przed nim, kostki skrzyżowane. John siedział przy stole z laptopem.  
\- Chrapiesz.- odparł bez odrywania wzroku od tego, co robił.  
Jego zdolność nadążenia za ewolucjami w konwersacjach z Sherlockiem się polepszyła. To uszczęśliwiało detektywa, nie chciał wiecznie tłumaczyć, o co mu chodzi.  
\- Słyszałem cię.  
Sherlock obrócił głowa.  
\- Kiedy?  
\- Wróciłem do domu któregoś dnia, a ty spałeś przy stole, czekając, aż jakąś bakteria dojrzeje albo coś. Chrapałeś.  
John podziobał kilka liter z czymś bardzo przypominającym zadowolenie z siebie zadowoleniem i kliknął „wyślij”.  
Sherlock wywrócił oczami.  
\- To było oparte na mojej pozycji, John. W normalnej sytuacji, tak długo, jak leżę poziomo i wygodnie, nie chrapie.  
\- A skąd to wiesz?  
\- Nagrywałem się... Mycroft być nie do zniesienia.- dodał, gdy John podniósł brwi.  
\- No dobra.- John się zgodził.- Nie chrapiesz. Dobrze dla ciebie.

Ale John nadal nie zostawał. Nie zauważył nawet, że jego materac był twardszy, niż Sherlocka i powiedział , że oba są tak samo wygodne. John nie miał obiekcji co do zapachu detergentów detektywa, splotu jego pościeli, ani rozmiaru i kształtu poduszek.  
W desperacji, Sherlock zadzwonił do Harry, która była akurat ekstremalnie pijana, pomyliła go z kimś innym i próbowała przepraszać za ostatnią noc. Zadzwonił też do Sary, która powiedziała:  
\- Och, dzięki Bogu wy dwaj wreszcie się bzykacie i rozwiązaliście to?  
I potwierdziła, że John nigdy nie zaszedł dalej, niż materac. Może to wzywało o bardziej drastyczne środki...

\-----

John nie miał obiekcji do kajdanek. (Skórzanych, nie policyjnych, Sherlock nie chciał go ranić. Przynajmniej nie bez wyraźnego pozwolenia.)  
Ani nie miał obiekcji do bycia przykutym do zagłówka. Właściwie podobało mu się bardzo, jeśli ktoś wziął ekstatyczne jęki jako dowód- co Sherlock zrobił. Detektyw zachował je na przyszłość jako źródło danych. (Co innego mógłby Johnowi zaproponować? Knebel? Opaski na oczy? Wosk? I zaskoczyło go- ale i zadowoliło- kiedy zauważył, że sam nie ma nic przeciwko byciu związanym. Podejrzewał, że Johnowi podobałby się widok Sherlocka związanego i na jego łasce. Myśl ta sprawiła, że coś nowego i rozgrzanego do czerwoności, rozwinęło się nisko w jego brzuchu. Obraz był jednym z tych, które nie był wstanie strząsnąć przez kilka dni).  
Później, Sherlock przerzucił jedno ramie przez środek Johna i położył głowę na jego piersi. John nadal dyszał, jego pierś wznosiła się i opadała pod głowa Sherlocka, słyszał dudnienie serca, potem stopniowo zwalniało. Lubił to.  
\- Dobra.- John zabrzmiał na lekko oszołomionego i zdumionego.- Dobra.  
Zagrzechotał kajdankami.  
\- Możesz mnie wypuścić.  
Sherlock przejechał palcem dookoła jednego z sutków Johna. Policzył dwa oddechy, zanim odparł:  
\- No nie wiem. Tak mi się bardziej podobasz.  
\- Sherlock.- to był Johna ton ostrzegawczy, ten, którego używał, kiedy myślał, że detektyw udaje specjalnie tępego w sprawie tego, czemu martwy ptak w czajniku jest zły.  
\- Ale myślę, że to by ci zaszkodziło na ramię.- Sherlock przeciągnął głoski, przerzucając się do drugiego sutka Johna.  
John zagrzechotał znowu kajdankami, z większą siłą tym razem. Były tanie, kruche, ze sklepu dla dorosłych. John mógł je rozerwać od razu, gdyby tylko chciał.  
\- Sherlock.- ten ton był nowy. Sherlock spojrzał mu w twarz. John miał zaciśnięte usta i zmrużone oczy. Zajęło mu chwile, by zrozumieć, że był w furii, ale też trochę... przestraszony? Nie miał pewności, czy kiedykolwiek widział go szczerze przerażonego i nie był pewny jak to by mogło wyglądać, inaczej, niż spokojna ręką i pewne oko.  
\- To nie jest śmieszne.- stwierdził, a jego głos był tak płaski i chłodny, że coś starego, i znajomego zacisnęło się w piersi Sherlocka.  
\- Teraz mnie puść.  
W milczeniu, Sherlock wyciągnął kluczyk i rozpiął kajdanki, a potem wycofał się do krawędzi łóżka, gdy John usiadł, pocierając nadgarstki. Nie patrzył na niego, kiedy wstawał z łóżka, znalazł swoje ubrania i wyszedł.  
Sherlock pozostał zwinięty na jednej stronie, gapiąc się na przestrzeń, gdzie przedtem był John. Rozzłościł go. Czemu? Czy John protestował na bycie związanym przez całą noc, czy na bycie związanym całą noc w jego łóżku? Czy był tylko zły, że Sherlock go nie słuchał? ale Sherlock nigdy nie słuchał. Bardziej prawdopodobne więc, że to jedna z dwóch pierwszych wymienionych, więc Sherlock dalej nie był pewny, która. Może zadzwoni do Harry kolejny raz jutro. Odrzucił te myśl, nie czuł się już dłużej w humorze na prowadzenie śledztwa. Najbardziej to czuł się zmęczony. Przymknął oczy, pozwolił sobie zasnąć.

\----

Obudził się w środku nocy, czując zimno. Wpełzł pod kołdrę i zamknął oczy, ale sen nie nadchodził. Było coś ciężkiego w jego piersiach coś, co by wypełzło z jego gardła, gdyby na to pozwolił. Pomyślał o pójściu na dół. Mógłby popracować nad eksperymentem, albo pograć na skrzypcach. (Nie. Granie na skrzypcach obudzi Johna, a John i tak był już zły na niego. Może mógł zagrać jakąś muzykę, która John lubił. Czy to przypominało kompromis? ) zamiast tego, wsunął majtki i poszedł w dół korytarza. Drzwi do pokoju Johna były zamknięte, ale nie na klucz Sherlock je otwarł, zajrzał do środka. Łóżko Johna zajmowało kąt w samym tyle pokoju. Było tu akurat tyle miejsca, by Sherlock mógł wpełznąć na nie za plecy Johna, choć obudziłby go w trakcie tego procesu.  
\- Whuh? Sherlock?- John podniósł głowę z poduszki, już walcząc o pełne obudzenie się, jakby Sherlock budził go w środku nocy, tylko z powodu życia i śmierci. Co, zazwyczaj robił.  
\- Cojess?  
\- Nic.-odparł detektyw.- Śpij.  
\- Nkay.- powiedział John i opadł na poduszkę. W ciągu minuty jego oddech znów był głęboki i regularny.  
Sherlock został dłużej na jawie, obserwując go.

–---

John już był przytomny i obserwował go następnego ranka, co Sherlock uważał za niejasno niepokojące, z powodów, które nie do końca wyartykułował. To było wystarczające by go zadziwić, więc także popatrzył na Johna .  
\- A więc.  
\- Mmm.- zgodził się detektyw.  
John potarł brew kciukiem.  
\- Czy jest, och, jakiś powód, że wpełzłeś do mojego łóżka w środku ostatniej nocy?  
Sherlock szarpnął za krawędź poszewki na poduszkę, a potem się znieruchomiał. Głos w jego głowie brzmiał, jak Mamusia mówiąca Ojcu: „przestań się kręcić.”  
\- Było mi zimno.  
\- Aha.- Johnowi zajęło trochę zanim to zaabsorbował.  
\- Słuchaj, ja...  
\- Przepraszam.- wykrztusił i szybko się przeraził. John ze swej strony był zszokowany tymi przeprosinami- co było jednym z powodów, czemu Sherlock przepraszał tak rzadko, jeśli kiedykolwiek; przeprosiny były dużo bardziej efektywne, kiedy były rzadkie. I dlatego Sherlock kontynuował.  
\- Byłeś zły. Ostatniej nocy.  
Twarz Johna złagodniała.  
\- Byłem.  
Westchnął.  
\- Kiedy poprosiłem, żebyś mnie puścił, powinieneś to zrobić. To tak działa. Inaczej, jak mogę...  
\- Nigdy nie zostajesz.-powiedział Sherlock, czy to miało się dziać dalej? Czy on będzie mówił takie rzeczy bez kontroli nad swoja mową? Jak miał przestać? John wyglądał na tak zaskoczonego tak, jak Sherlock się czuł.  
\- Co?  
\- Później. Nigdy nie spisz w moim łóżku.  
\- Czy to o to chodzi?  
John potarł jedna dłonią twarz.  
\- O Boże, to o to chodzi, prawda? To dlatego zamknąłeś okno i wysprzątałeś pokój i kazałeś mi wąchać 30 różnych marek proszku.  
Miał dalej jedna rękę na twarzy, chichotał i Sherlock czuł jak jego mięśnie rozluźniają się, choć nie wiedział, że były napięte.  
\- Czemu nie powiedziałeś?  
Raz jeden, Sherlock nie miał odpowiedział. Ale John tak. Ręce mu opadły, uśmiechał się bezradnie do niego i powiedział :  
\- Sherlock, byłem w Afganistanie. Mam koszmary. Czuje się lepiej, mając coś za plecami.- szarpnął głowa w tył, wskazując ścianę za nim.  
\- Twoje cholernie wielkie łóżko stoi na środku pokoju, a nie chciałem cię prosić, żebyś przeorganizowywał umeblowanie tylko z mojego powodu. To nie tak, że nie chce. Ale ty... nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że to takie ważne dla ciebie. Przepraszam.

Teraz gdy zostało ustalone, że Sherlock może zapytać Johna o coś i on po prostu mu odpowie (Zdumiewające! Cudownie! Wspaniale!) umysł Sherlocka został zatłoczony tyloma pytaniami, że ledwo wiedział, o co spytać najpierw (jak umarli twoi rodzice? jak to jest kogoś zabić? Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? Jadłeś kiedyś żabę? kochasz mnie?) i tak, utrzymując swoją role w tej rozmowie Sherlock otwarł usta ale słowa,które z nich wypadły brzmiały:  
\- A co ze mną?- brwi Johna podskoczyły do góry.  
\- Co z tobą?  
\- Możesz spać plecami do mnie?  
Teraz, gdy słowa były poza jego ustami, Sherlock zrozumiał, że podoba mu się ten pomysł: on, owinięty wokół pleców Johna, broniący go przed snami o krwi i piaski.  
\- No cóż, prawdopodobnie możemy spróbować.  
Ale usta Johna były wydęte nieszczęśliwie.  
\- Ja... to... ja mogę się zrobić... agresywny. Nie chce cię skrzywdzić.  
\- Nie zrobisz tego.- Sherlock obiecał.- Ale jeśli to nie zadziała, to ja przesunę łóżko. Albo zacznę spać tutaj. Choć twój materac naprawdę jest zbyt twardy- poskarżył się. John się roześmiał.  
\- A teraz widzę, czemu cię tak martwił mój kręgosłup lędźwiowy. Pochylił się i pocałował go; tylko przyjacielskie dziobnięcie w usta ale Sherlock zdziwił się, jakie łatwe i spektakularne to było.  
\- Dobra, więc, ty głupku. Jezu. Cóż. Przynajmniej teraz wiem, że nie chrapiesz.


End file.
